


[PODFIC] Anything but tenderness by breathedout

by joyinrepetition



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boston is an exotic and scandalous location essentially indistinguishable from the fires of Hell, Busybodies, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Reading Aloud, bereavement, discomfited ministers, historical murders, holy hannah, laughter is not the only eroticism, maybe in another like three years they'll work up to spooning, negotiation, negotiation of boundaries, no talking about feelings!, prickly Presbyterians, seriously this is the most conceptually difficult fictional kiss I've ever worked for, slow smoulder, there is also collaborating on the housework, they hate joy but I love them anyway, without any actual, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyinrepetition/pseuds/joyinrepetition
Summary: Author's summary:Idle hands do the devil's work, it was often said, and so was it any wonder that Rachel's mind had got stuck on the one thing? The pig, and Anne's letter. Anne's letter, and the pig.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anything but tenderness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259010) by [breathedout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathedout/pseuds/breathedout). 



> Thanks to breathedout for breaking my heart with Sisyphean domesticity and also permission to record this fic! Sometimes you reading through an exchange and wish desperately that your favorite fics will turn out to come from authors who are willing to let you lovingly read them out loud. This was one of those times.

cover art by joyinrepetition.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0vg0hw7fyog46cb/anything_but_tenderness_2.mp3) | **Size:** 48.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:52:48
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5l0yfm96yhd2viy/anything_but_tenderness_2.m4b) | **Size:** 37.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:52:48

  
---|---


End file.
